


Let it Snow

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a snow day in Storybrooke, and Belle finds that in the cold, the best warmth is that of True Love. Request of Rumple and Belle in the snow from raereagirl of Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow

# Let it Snow

## By: RosexKnight

### Oneshot

Belle could count on a single hand the amount of times she’d seen snow. Played in snow. Went romping around through the fluffy white stuff. There was once, when she was small, a freak snow storm swept through the kingdom and she and her parent had taken great jot in spending the day outside. Then there was once in The Dark Castle, where it was blanketed in white and she’d puzzled Rumplestiltskin with her simple joy in getting to experience it, though he’d hurried her back inside once it had grown dark, and muttered annoyances to himself as he fed her potions that would keep her from getting sick. 

Now it was Storybrooke’s turn. 

The brunette could not contain her child-like excitement as she began the day, bundling herself up in her best coat and boots. She loved it. 

“And where are you off to?” Her husband’s voice rang as Belle was lacing up. He was at the bottom of the stairs with a small smile on his face. For a moment she thought she’d have to coax him outside with her, until she realized that he was dressed just as warmly as her. 

“Granny’s?” She ventured. “For some hot cocoa. And then maybe the park to build a snowman?” 

“A snowman?” 

“C’mon, Rumple don’t you want to build a snowman?” 

He chuckled at her excitement. It was as if he’d given her the library all over again. “I want you happy.” He said. “Come on.” 

The two of them made their way into town, where already the kids were enjoying the fluff, making snow angels and no doubt preparing for a snowball fight. Granny’s wasn’t as busy as they expected, and in a moment the two were drinking hot cocoa. She wasn’t sure at all is The Dark One enjoyed the cold. She remembered it being rather dank in his castle some days, but perhaps here it was different. Still, she couldn’t know how different it was in this world. He seemed to be moving slower. Perhaps it irritated his leg. But he didn’t complain, and Belle didn’t pretend not to see the warmth that raced over his face as the children ran past them, laughing and playing joyfully. 

As they reached the park she noticed that they were all gathered around Elsa, marveling in her powers and playing with the snowman she’d given life. Obviously she was in her element. 

“You wanted to build a snowman.” Rumple said. 

Belle shrugged, “I can’t exactly compete with that.” 

He laughed, and shrugged. “Can’t argue with you there, dearie. Besides, I’m not so sure it’s the safest thing.” 

“What do you mean?” 

He pointed to Henry, whose gloves were filled with snow as he was glancing at Elsa, aiming his shot perfectly before throwing, hitting her square on the shoulder. There was squealing, and soon there was an all-out snowball fight. The park erupted with laughter and giggles and squeals and footsteps hitting the snow, leaving tracks that were soon lost in a sea of everyone else’s. 

Ah. That’s why he’d agreed to come with her despite his leg. He’d wanted to watch. To see the children play. To see joy in the eyes of others. Belle took his hand, squeezing it before leaning on his shoulder. 

“Cold?” He asked, not taking his eyes off his grandson and the princess of Arendelle. 

“Quite the opposite.” 

Rumpelstiltskin opened his mouth to say something, but before he could a stray snowball came flying, hitting him in the arm before Belle could shout a warning. It was as if time stopped. The park stilled, a sudden hush coming over it, and the fear was practically tangible. 

Belle wondered if anyone until now could say that they’d hit The Dark One with a snowball. 

“Sorry grandpa.” Henry’s voice chimed, not bothering to hide the laughter in it. “I wasn’t aiming for you.” 

“I know.” Rumple said after a pause, his voice surprisingly cold, devoid of all negative emotions and eve holding a smile. He waved a hand, and a snowball appeared in it. “But I am.” 

And with that, the joyous squeals and laughter continued.


End file.
